


Clandestino a Bordo

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Kanda era parcheggiato davanti al ristorante. La pioggia picchiettava imperterrita sulla sua auto e lui non aveva nessuna voglia di scendere e bagnarsi, anche solo per i dieci passi che gli ci sarebbero voluti a raggiungere il suddetto ristorante.Tamburellò nervosamente con le dita sul volante, esalando uno sbuffo seccato: che doveva fare? A casa non aveva niente di pronto, di cucinare non gli andava e di bagnarsi nemmeno.D'un tratto qualcuno aprì la portiera e si lasciò cadere sul sedile passeggero, richiudendo in fretta dietro di sé. Kanda lo fissò con aria truce, sul punto di mettergli le mani addosso e lanciarlo fuori dal finestrino chiuso, ma il giovane appariva spaventato e continuava a sbirciare attraverso il vetro.





	Clandestino a Bordo

**Author's Note:**

> ★ COWT8: Prompt "Pioggia" (storia in versione integrale rispetto alle 999 parole presentate per la missione)  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Rainy Time” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 1475  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 10. Aspettare in macchina

 

##  **Clandestino a Bordo**

 

Kanda era parcheggiato davanti al ristorante. La pioggia picchiettava imperterrita sulla sua auto e lui non aveva nessuna voglia di scendere e bagnarsi, anche solo per i dieci passi che gli ci sarebbero voluti a raggiungere il suddetto ristorante.

Tamburellò nervosamente con le dita sul volante, esalando uno sbuffo seccato: che doveva fare? A casa non aveva niente di pronto, di cucinare non gli andava e di bagnarsi nemmeno.

D'un tratto qualcuno aprì la portiera e si lasciò cadere sul sedile passeggero, richiudendo in fretta dietro di sé. Kanda lo fissò con aria truce, sul punto di mettergli le mani addosso e lanciarlo fuori dal finestrino chiuso, ma il giovane appariva spaventato e continuava a sbirciare attraverso il vetro.

– Ti prego, parti! – supplicò.

Prima che Kanda potesse mettere in pratica ciò che l'istinto gli suggeriva, echeggiò nell'aria uno sparo, subito seguito da un secondo.

– Scendi! – tuonò all'indirizzo del passeggero abusivo.

– No! – protestò questo con veemenza, aggrappandosi con tutte le sue forze alla maniglia dello sportello. – Vogliono farmi la pelle e ormai mi hanno visto salire in quest'auto! Parti!

Stava forse velatamente cercando di fargli capire che lo aveva messo in un mare di guai?! Se era così, l'avrebbe ucciso con le sue mani, dopo essere scampato alla sparatoria.

Un proiettile colpì il portabagagli convincendo Kanda a mettere in moto; ingranò la marcia e, con una sgommata, partì a tutto gas. Il giovane accanto a lui era abbracciato al sedile e sbirciava dal lunotto posteriore come un animale che si sporga dal proprio rifugio.

Kanda emise uno sbuffo rassegnato.

– Stai giù, con quel cespuglio rosso in testa sei un bersaglio! – ammonì. – Ci stanno seguendo? – gli chiese subito dopo, indovinando la ragione del suo comportamento.

– Per ora no, ma è meglio cambiare strada – suggerì il giovane – nasconderci da qualche parte ad aspettare che le acque si calmino.

– Le acque di cosa, esattamente, grandissimo bastardo? – disse Kanda tra i denti con rabbia, senza però distogliere gli occhi dalla strada. – In quale crimine mi hai trascinato?

– Ti giuro, non ne ho idea! – si difese il giovane. – Badavo ai fatti miei e due tizi da un vicolo mi hanno gridato qualcosa; li ho ignorati e uno ha tirato fuori un coltello. Sono scappato, ma mi sono corsi dietro tutti e due...

Kanda roteò gli occhi. Giusto la sua famosa fortuna: doversi nascondersi con uno sfigato invece di riconsegnare la macchina e tornare a casa.

– Sei sicuro di non averli provocati, idiota? – lo accusò.

– Non lo so, amico! E il mio nome è Lavi! – esclamò il giovane, un tantino risentito dei modi del suo salvatore. – Magari ero nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato, oppure mi hanno scambiato per qualcun altro! Non ne ho la più pallida idea!

– Questo dubbio possiamo togliercelo subito – disse Kanda – dove abiti?

Lavi tirò fuori il telefono e impostò il navigatore.

– Ecco qua. Grazie per avermi salvato, non volevo essere scortese, è che ho i nervi a fior di pelle con quello che è appena successo – si scusò – immagino volessero soltanto rapinarmi.

Quando però svoltarono nella via in cui Lavi abitava, si accorsero subito che c'era qualcosa che non andava: luci accese in casa. Il nonno era in viaggio, per cui Lavi era certo che non _poteva_ esserci nessuno! Che fossero i ladri? Gli stessi? E lo conoscevano?

– Sembra che non fosse una coincidenza, dopo tutto – commentò Kanda, parcheggiando davanti al palazzo precedente – in che giro ti sei cacciato? Droga? Gioco d'azzardo?

– Sono pulito, parola d'onore, non ho mai preso nemmeno una multa! – giurò Lavi, portandosi una mano al cuore. – Mio nonno è uno storico, abbiamo molti manufatti preziosi in casa, potrebbero averci preso di mira?

Poteva essere, rifletté Kanda. Solo che questa scoperta rendeva la situazione insostenibile, per lui. Ora era bloccato con questo tizio per chissà quanto, perché certo non poteva scaricarlo sul bordo della strada. C'era quella parte di lui che sussurrava: “Certo che puoi, apri la portiera, lo spingi fuori e riparti”. Da qualche parte, però, aveva anche un cuore, che gli impediva di fare una bastardata del genere. Scosse lentamente la testa.

– Andiamo a casa mia. – decise; era stanco, affamato e la maledetta pioggia non accennava a smettere.

Stava per riaccendere il motore, quando diversi uomini con il volto coperto uscirono dalla casa, trasportando qualcosa. Un altro si guardò attorno e poi tornò dentro.

– Questi sono professionisti – notò Lavi – se sapevano dove abitavo io, avranno visto dalla targa della tua auto dove vivi tu. Non possiamo andare nemmeno lì.

– Questa macchina non è mia – rispose Kanda, un ghigno diabolico sul viso – è del mio capo. Al massimo trovano l'indirizzo dell'azienda, che è una multinazionale e ha la sede centrale in un'altra città. Gli auguro buona fortuna.

Lavi rise. Nella sfortuna, almeno una buona notizia.

– Aspettiamo ancora per vedere che fanno? – chiese.

– No, troppo rischioso, se notano la macchina ci fanno secchi. – considerò Kanda; non era un esperto di appostamenti, ma se doveva considerare quello che facevano vedere nei film, le cose andavano molto spesso a finire male. – Mangiamo qualcosa, poi ti porto a casa mia e domani andiamo alla polizia. Di sicuro è solo un furto, ma meglio essere prudenti.

Lavi annuì. Questo giovane iniziava a piacergli molto e non solo per il suo aspetto, che ricordava un samurai giapponese dei tempi andati.

– Take away? – chiese.

– Sì, c'è n'è uno che serve nell'auto.

Partirono a fari spenti, senza accelerare troppo per non fare rumore e solo una volta giunti alla fine della via, dopo essersi immessi nella parallela, Kanda accese le luci.

Si mise in coda alla corsia per auto di un fast food.

\- Offro io, per farmi perdonare – disse Lavi tirando fuori venti dollari – ordina due menù io non ho preferenze.

Kanda prese i soldi e, quando arrivarono alla cabina degli ordini, chiese due menù con pomodoro e carne grigliata.

\- Coca cola? - chiese a Lavi.

\- Sì, grazie.

Parcheggiarono poco lontano, appartati sotto il pilone della sopraelevata, nonostante di solito non fosse un bel posto. La pioggia battente, tuttavia, l'aveva reso deserto, quella sera. Persino i barboni se ne stavano rintanati nei loro rifugi di cartone.

Mangiarono in silenzio, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri. Era già strano aspettare in macchina con uno sconosciuto che smettesse di piovere, figurarsi nascondersi con il suddetto sconosciuto da dei criminali che ti inseguono. Kanda sbuffò, contrariato.

Lavi gli lanciò uno sguardo di sottecchi, aspettandosi una sfuriata, invece il giovane reclinò il sedile e si distese, lo sguardo perso verso il cielo, attraverso il vetro del tettuccio apribile. Lo imitò, cercando di non pensare né agli eventi che li avevano condotti lì, né a quanto la vicinanza del giovane lo eccitasse.

Non era previsto che accadesse, ma lui era bisex e l'altro giovane giusto il suo tipo. Si chiese come sarebbe stato farlo in macchina e proprio in quel momento l'oggetto dei suoi desideri si voltò, incrociando lo sguardo con lui. Lavi non poté fare a meno di pensare se si stesse domandando la stessa cosa, visto lo sguardo penetrante che aveva e il modo in cui lo fissava.

\- Andiamo, prima di addormentarci qui ed essere assaliti di nuovo. - disse a un certo punto e Lavi annuì.

Kanda mise in moto, sbirciando l'espressione di Lavi; non era sicuro di ciò che gli aveva letto negli occhi, ma di certo lo stava fissando, poco prima. Forse si era anche fatto strane idee su di lui, non poteva esserne certo.

Mezz'ora dopo erano nel suo appartamento, la porta chiusa a chiave e i resti della cena appoggiata sul tavolo. Si guardarono l'un l'altro, incerti.

– È così che va a finire? – chiese Lavi.

– Se vuoi. – rispose Kanda con una scrollata di spalle.

Ostentava noncuranza, ma si vedeva dai suoi occhi che se l'aspettava. Lavi gli si avvicinò, unì le loro labbra in un bacio vorace e si sentì afferrare con forza, mentre veniva ricambiato. Forse il desiderio che provavano era solo dovuto all'adrenalina di aver rischiato la vita o della fuga, non lo sapevano. L'unica certezza era quell'amplesso che stavano consumando con una passione davvero notevole.

– Non so ancora il tuo nome. – ansimò Lavi all'orecchio dell'amante, accasciandosi esausto su di lui.

Kanda sospirò. Non aveva senso impuntarsi su quello, ormai, dopo essersi scopati a vicenda.

– Yuu. – rispose controvoglia.

Lavi sorrise, stringendolo a sé.

– Mi piace. – gli mormorò all'orecchio, accompagnandoci un piccolo morso sul lobo.

– Zitto e dormi. - gli giunse il rimbrotto seccato del compagno di letto.

Considerate le premesse, non era finita poi così male, quella serata.

 


End file.
